Hanabishi Twins
by Ren and Rika Twins of Death
Summary: Two twins, Ren and Rika, were in the mission to the Hollows. What can two simple Cog gears do to change the tides of war? I suck at summaries. BenxOc. Rated T. Might change to M for Violence


**Yo! This is Rika! This is my first story so far. Couples:**

**OC x Ben**

Rika hid inside a house. Why? Her squad leader was killed, along with her squad mates. She took their tags and ran as fast as she could. She checked her shotgun ammo and longshot ammo. Seeing they were full, she went back to eating. She got startled when the door was kicked opened and she hid behind the counter. She peeked and saw Marcus Fenix standing where the door was kicked opened.

"Hey, Dom" Marcus called

"Yeah?" Dom came walking

"Someone's been here" He pointed his lancer at the bread Rika dropped

Rika climbed over the counter, shocking the two.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked

"Rika Hanabishi, sarge" Rika said

"Where's your squad?"

Rika held up the COG tags "Killed by grubs"

"Well, you're coming with us" Dom suggested

Rika shrugged "Nothing better to do anyway"

"Hey, sarge! What's going on there?" Ben Carmine, one of the Carmine brothers, came walking and spotted Rika

Rika looked at Ben "Anthony?"

Ben looked at her and shook his head. He was about to say something but Dom interrupted "Uh, Marcus?" Dom said "We should get going"

"Right" Marcus looked at Rika "Are you a medic?" Rika snorted and he took that as a yes "Your coming with us"

They came out of the house and walked to the destination when there was clicking sounds

They saw a Rig got exploded and it went down

Rika winced as she saw the Rig exploded. Two people emerged from the debris

"Hey Marcus, is that Tai?" "Yeah, I told you he was hard to kill"

Rika spared a glance at the second figure, her brother.

"Damn that hurts. You alright Tai?" the kid asked

"Yeah. Thanks Ren."

"No problem" Ren grinned

Ren was easily the same as Rika, seeing as they were twins. Red hair and purple eyes. The difference was the taste of weapons. Rika's taste of weapons was the Gnasher Shotgun, the Longshot and the Boltok pistol. Ren's taste was the Lancer, the Boomshot, the Gorgon Pistol and the Longshot.

"Tai, who is this?" Marcus asked as he started at Ren

"Relax, my friend. This is Ren, the only one who survived in my squad"

"Sorry about your squad, Tai" Dom said

"It's okay" Tai replied and they started to move

"_What the hell happened to Lola?"_ Dizzy asked

Tai frowned "The Rig? Got exploded by Tickers"

"Then we better watch out for them. They can be anywhere" Marcus said. As if fate wanted to mess with them, a Ticker jumped out of the car and ran to the group. Before they could react, the Ticker's pack exploded. They saw Rika, Boltok in hand, glaring at the remains of the Ticker.

"That's for my squad, you piece of shit"

Fate must hate them. Because right after she killed the Ticker, more came

"Tickers!" Marcus shouted and started firing at them, including the others. After that was done, Drones started to show up (I didn't play Gears 2. Sorry)

"Don't let them near the Rig!" Marcus ordered as he fired at Locust

"_Her names Betty!_"(I had to add it since I skipped some parts)Dizzy protested

Rika rolled her eyes as she started firing at Locust with her Gnasher.

"Marcus!" Dom shouted through the crossfire "There's a turret up there!" Marcus peeked up from the broken car he was using for a cover before ducking back again. True, there was a Troika in an abandoned booth.

"I got it!" Ren shouted as he aimed the Boomshot and fired. It missed the turret but hit the roof instead. The result was the roof getting destroyed and collapsed on the Drone.

"That's how humans that, son of a bitch!" Ren shouted and brought at his lancer.

Rika loaded his Longshot on a Drone. She fired when the Drone rolled. The familiar 'pop' sounded and Rika smirked (That Drone just got SuperManed XD)

Once that was done, they checked if any Locust survived. Ren ways of checking was chain sawing every dead body he sees. Rika's was kicking them in the balls (If they have one) or hitting them at the butt of the Longshot.

"Alright, were done here" Marcus said as contacted Anya "Control, where almost in Landown. Requesting reinforcements"

"_Negative. They are having their own problems. You're on your own for now" _Anya replied

Marcus cursed under his breath. Marcus turned to his teammates.

"I've got some good news and some bad news" Everyone's gaze shifted to Marcus "Good news is, where near the destination. Bad news is, where alone for now"

Tai, Dom and Ben cursed while Ren and Rika smirked

"Makes it more challenging" Ren said as he loaded his lancer.

"I'm with you bro" Rika grinned evilly. Everyone else looked at them thinking the same thing '_Are they fucking insane?!_'

_**Landown**_

Everyone was in position in the gridlock, along with other Gears. Their mission was to go down to the Locust's home and blow it up. At least, that's how Rika wanted. Delta squad came in Landown with a few scratches. They glared accusingly at the twins, who looked innocent. Reason? Every Locust they try to sneak past, Rika and Ren would shout at it. Something like "Hey, you overgrown piece of shit!" or "You are so stupid I bet that your mother was a Boomer!"

"Alright" Marcus turned to his team "We defend the Rig until we get deployed in the Hollows. Understand?"

What Marcus Fenix didn't know was that history was going to change

**How did you like it? Hopefully, I make more, ne?**


End file.
